New Pack
by Pyro212
Summary: Cora and Derek stay. Jo and Ellen move to Beacon Hills Supernatutal/Teen Wolf Jo/Cora eventual Stiles/Lydia


Post season 3 teen wolf, pre supernatural. Jo is 17, Cora and Derek stayed in Beacon Hills

* * *

Leaning against her locker door, Jo waited for Stiles while he was talking to a stereotypical rich and popular girl. She wondered what they could be possible talking about for so long, they obviously had nothing in common with each other. Jo was saved from her boredom when one of the girl's friend, a skinny brunette, pulled her into the girls bathroom.

"That lasted longer then I expected," Jo teased. "Were you trading tips on split ends?"

"Well, there was this interesting article in Cosmo that helped me mine," he replied sarcastically. "So, how was your first day of school? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really, creepy teachers and kids that'll rip you to pieces, just every other high school."

Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallway, shocked, he stammered, "w-what exactly did you hear? W-who told you?" Jo stops and turns to him, looking confused.

They were interrupted by another student, a brunette, the dark jeans and a tang top she wore made it obvious she was in very good shape. "Hey, Stiles, I know that your jeep isn't fixed yet, I could give you guys a ride."

"Why would you do that?" Stiles asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"You saved my life, remember," she replied, ignoring his apprehension.

"Really?! How?" Jo questioned them, looking at Stiles disbelieving.

"It wasn't much, just a little mouth to mouth," he answered.

"During a storm so bad the hospital was evacuated," the girl added.

"I'll accept the ride on his behalf. I'm Jo by the way, his cousin. You're?" Jo prompted.

"Cora Hale."

Realising he was out numbered, he lead the way to the parking lot. "So, which one is yours?"

"This one," Cora grins as pressed her key fob, and the lights of a black mustang with blue racing strips blink.

"Shot gun," Jo said quickly.

"What! No fair! I saved her life, I should get shot gun."

"She called it, she gets it," Cora said, Jo grins in triumph, and opens the door and backseat for Stiles.

My Darkest Days started playing once Cora started her car. "How come you moved to Beacon Hills?"

"My dad died a few months ago," Jo replied hesitantly, "and my mom wanted to be closer to family. Stiles' mom and my mom were sisters, so we moved here."

"I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't help," after receiving a questioning look from Jo she continued. "I lost my parents when our house burned." The teenagers fell silent as Cora's features hardened into an angry glare.

Nobody talked for the rest of the drive, until they pulled into Stiles' house.

"This wasn't awkward at all," Stiles said sarcastically. "You guys can let me out anytime, like now would be good."

After Jo let Stiles out, she asked "Can you take me to my mom's work? She opening a bar and grill, and I promised to help her out after school."

"Sure." Cora made an effort to relax. "Is it that new place almost out of town?"

"It's not really new, it used be a bar before my mom bought it."

They mostly talked about school until they reached the bar and grill.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jo got out of the mustang and walked into the former bar.

When she entered, her mom and an unknown guy stopped talking, which meant to Jo it was something they didn't want her to hear, like hunter business. The fact that he looked like a hunter didn't help. He was tall and fit, with brown hair and stubble. Jo noticed the bulge under his jacket that ment he was carrying a gun and the knife on his belt, she also knew he probably had more hidden on him.

"How was school?" her mom asked. It was obvious that she hadn't expected Jo there so soon, since she and Stiles, temporarily, had no car.

"Very school like," Jo replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Instead of rolling your eyes at me, why don't you do something useful? Like taking those boxes out to the dumpster."

"Fine," she said, like it the hardest thing in the world, picked up a box, and took it out using the back entrance in the kitchen.

On her way back inside, Jo used her hunter training to be as quiet as possible. Crouching on floor by serving counter, she could just barely hear what they were saying.

"We could use an experienced hunter like you, Ellen. We know it isn't local, but that's it. And if we don't find it before the full moon, more innocent people will die."

"I brought my daughter here get away from this, it's what killed my husband. And I refuse to let Jo live the life. I'm sorry Chris, but you're on your own."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said before he turned around and walked out the door.

Just as silently as before, she went to the back door, opened and closed it loudly, and walked into the main room casually. Jo spent the rest of the day helping her mom.

* * *

After coming home to her brother's very big and very empty loft, Cora went to her room, dumped her back pack on the floor, and dropped on to her bed. She mixed feelings about returning to school, mostly pissed off and frustrated. I spent years surviving among other werewolves, what's school going to teach me now. But on the other hand, she got to meet Jo, who she noticed during lunch when Stiles was introducing her to Isaac and Scott. And she was very glad that she had given her a ride, even if it meant putting up with Stiles.

Cora knew she like Jo, not just because she was cute; part of it was that she was so normal, and made her feel normal. And it had been so long since she felt normal, not since the fire. Cora had hoped that finding Derek would do that, but he was too different from what she remembered.

When Derek finally came home, Cora was going through her workout routine. After waiting for her to finish her push ups, Derek hands her a bottle of water and some take out.

"Take out again?"

"If you don't like it, feel free to cook."

Still glaring, Cora begins eating, and between bites says "school sucks, I can't believe you made me go."

"There's an FBI agent in town, and if we're going to stay, we have to try to atleast appear normal. If you want we could try home school." Derek was only teasing on the last part.

"I met a new girl today," Cora glanced nervously at him. She had only recently came out to him, and was a little unsure about it around him, even though he had been surprisingly supportive. "Her name is Jo, I don't know what it's short for or last name, but she's Stiles cousin. Which is surprising since she's cute."

Derek didn't say anything just smirked at his little sister.

"What?"

"Just don't get into too much trouble."

"She's human, how much trouble could there be?"

"With girls there's always trouble."


End file.
